Xeric Brother
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Five moments in Matt's life as he grows up and experience things. Drabble Collection, for several challenges, Drabbles.
1. Exciting News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Becoming The Tamer King Challenge.**

**Prompt: Drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words, Write a collection of drabbles focusing on one Character - I chose Matt from series 1.**

**Exciting News**

Confusion washed over Matt as he watched his parents rushing around excitedly. With each passing day his concern for his mother grew through so did his parents excitement and his mother stomach. Slowly baby toys and clothes joined his toddler toys and clothes. One day through when he saw his father coming down the stairs with a large box which he knew contained his old coat enough was enough.

"Daddy," Matt said, catching his father's attention as he came down the stairs. "Why are you getting my cot out? Why are you getting lots of baby toys for? I am a big boy now!"

In response Matt watched as his father took on a loving and happy expression on his face.

"I guess with you being so young your mother and I thought that we did not need to tell you until a lot later on," his father said with a happy grin. "Matt...the thing is...you're going to be a big brother!"

"Great!" Matt cried out excitedly much to his father's relief. "But...why did mummy have to eat my little brother for?"

**End of Prompt.**


	2. New Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Becoming The Tamer King Challenge.**

**Prompt: Drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words, Write a collection of drabbles focusing on one Character - I chose Matt from series 1.**

**New Faces**

My eyes sparkled as I gaze down at my new little brother, love and a need to protect swelled up inside of me. A large smile plastered itself on my face as large innocent eyes belonging to my new little brother looked up at me with innocence and trust.

"I promise that I will look after you," I say as I whisper into my brother's ear. "No matter what happens, no matter who tries to hurt or upset you I will protect you. I will be the best big brother ever."

With that solemn promise I lean down and place a kiss on top of my little brother's forehead with such tenderness that it shocks my watching parents. Not bothering to turn my gaze away from my little brother I ask the question I have been dying to know all these months.

"What is his name?"

"His name is Takaishi," my mother answers, love filled her voice.

I simply grinned down at my new little brother. "Then I will you call you T.K!"

**End of Prompt.**


	3. Together Through Tough Times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Becoming The Tamer King Challenge.**

**Prompt: Drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words, Write a collection of drabbles focusing on one Character - I chose Matt from series 1.**

**Together Through Tough Times**

Screams and shouts echoed throughout the house as Matt curled up on the floor around his little brother. Together he and T.K weathered out the storm of their parents arguing. Unable to watch his parents argue and fight with each other Matt settled on simply watching T.K cling tightly to his index finger as if it was a life line.

"Do not worry T.K," Matt whispered into his brothers ear only to wince as the sound of another plate being smashed came to his ears. "Even if we end up living apart with a different parent I will still be a great big brother for you, I promise that I will protect you."

As Matt stared into T.K's large innocent eyes his heart clenched when he spotted the same pain in his little brother's eyes that were in his own. Taking no notice of the world around him Matt concentrated his attention on T.K as he did not know how much longer they would be together for.

**End of Prompt.**


	4. Painfully Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Becoming The Tamer King Challenge.**

**Prompt: Drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words, Write a collection of drabbles focusing on one Character - I chose Matt from series 1.**

**Painfully Alone**

Wide eyes full of loneliness and pain stared straight ahead at the nursery school, laughter from the older children and tears from those who had come for their first day filled the air. He took no notice of it through and instead concentrated on the familiar pressure on his shoulder that was his father's supportive hand.

Things were not meant to be like this, his father was not meant to just dump him off with the nearest nursery school teacher so he could return to work. He was meant to stay for the whole morning and afternoon with him just like the other parents, just like how his mother and little brother was supposed to be with him.

'T.K should be here with me, I should be showing him off to everyone' he thought silently as he did his best to ignore the painful ache in his heart. 'Why did mum and dad have to split up for? I thought adults knew better than to not make up after a fight.'

A few minutes later he found himself standing beside a teacher watching everyone else while feeling painfully lonely.

**End of Prompt.**


	5. Sweet Summer Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The One Million Words Added and the Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge and The Becoming The Tamer King Challenge.**

**Prompt: Drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words, Write a collection of drabbles focusing on one Character - I chose Matt from series 1.**

**Sweet Summer Moments**

I knew that these moments were going to be short and far between I promised myself that I would treasure every single moment. As we stepped out of the car and we entered the camp I found myself reminded of my promise to my little brother. Slowly our hands moved until they were linked together, neither one wanted to admit that we had missed the other, we were too old to be holding hands after all.

"I am really happy that we get to spend time together," T.K admitted as his hand tightened around mine. "I really missed you big brother, phone calls and letters and emails are not the same...I miss hearing your music."

"I understand T.K, I missed hearing all of those wonderful stories that you make up," I replied, outwards to everyone else I seemed cool, mature and calm but to my little brother he knew that I was just as happy as he was at being able to spend the summer together. "But now we have the whole summer together, so let's make up for lost time."

"Yeah! I want to hear this new song of yours!" T.K said as he and I shared smiles.

**End of Prompt.**


End file.
